


Crossing Lines

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crying, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hina's certain he crossed a line he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink_bingo free space, for which I chose the kink "orgasm denial/control." One fic down, twenty-four to go! XD

Hina's got Yoko kneeling at the foot of the bed, his hand steadily working his hard, red cock. Yoko's already whimpering, and Hina can tell he's only moments away from begging.

"Please," Yoko gasps out, "let me come or let me stop, please."

Hina pretends to think about it for a second before he tells Yoko to stop, reveling in the rush of power he feels when Yoko makes a choked, bereft sound before taking his hand off his cock.

"Sit on your hands," Hina instructs, and Yoko does it immediately. It must help him to have some kind of restraint on himself, Hina thinks.

"Please," Yoko whines, interrupting Hina's thoughts, "I don't know if I can take much more."

"Look at you, though," Hina says, unable to take his eyes off of Yoko, "you've taken this much just because I told you to, haven't you?"

Yoko nods. His eyes look big and black when they dart up at him; Hina can tell they've hit on something that's working really well for both of them, with this. Hina can't get enough of the power he feels over Yoko right now, the pure pleasure of controlling him like this.

"I bet you'd take a lot more if I wanted you to," he continues. Yoko's eyelids drop and his lips press together, but he doesn't say anything, so Hina puts his hand under Yoko's chin, tilting it up. "I want you to keep your head up so I can watch you do this for me."

Yoko's eyebrows knit together and he clearly struggles with the impulse to pull away.

"I can't—" he says eventually, shaking his head even as Hina still holds his chin. Hina tightens his grip, and Yoko's eyes flutter shut, lashes dark against the flushed skin of his face.

"Yes you can, Yoko, come on," Hina urges. He loosens his hold on Yoko's chin a little, thumbing over the plush curve of his bottom lip.

Yoko's eyes blink open, and though he doesn't look directly at Hina, he keeps his face raised so Hina can see him.

"Good," Hina says, "you're so good for me today."

Yoko flushes even darker at that, biting his lip.

"Touch yourself again," Hina says, wanting to see the expressions play across Yoko's face while he knows Hina's watching him. Yoko's cock is slick with a mix of spit and lube and precome, and Hina can hear the wet sounds of his hand working it slowly just seconds after Hina's told him to. Yoko's mouth falls open and he exhales, long and shaky but with a note of relief to it. Hina wonders how long they've been doing this; it's hard for him to keep track through the hazy pull of arousal. He touches his own cock, just gripping it loosely at the base, and decides it's time to change gears.

"Stop," he says, grinning a little when Yoko whines, low and desperate, but still stops, sitting on his hands again without Hina telling him to. He shifts forward on the bed, putting his hand on the back of Yoko's head. Yoko's eyes dart down to Hina's cock and he licks his lips, making them shiny and even more inviting. Hina watches Yoko's throat work as he swallows, eyelids fluttering when he blinks.

"You want it?" Hina says, keeping his tone somewhere between question and statement as he pulls Yoko's head in closer.

Yoko nods quickly, licking his lips again and leaving them parted this time, open and ready for Hina to slide his cock between them.

"Yeah," he breathes, almost like an afterthought, his eyes slipping closed.

The angle makes it difficult for Hina to get his cock in that far, but Yoko moves to accommodate him as best he can, tilting his head so that Hina can press his cock closer and closer to his throat. He moves slowly at first, easing in and out of Yoko's mouth, but when Yoko starts actually sucking rather than just letting Hina fuck his mouth, it becomes a lot harder to keep a hold on his self-control. Hina loosens his grip on Yoko's head, allowing him to bob up and down on Hina's cock, and leans back to watch.

"Open your eyes," he says, and Yoko's eyes flutter open, wide and dark. "Good, now look at me."

It must be hard, but Yoko does his best to keep eye contact with Hina while he's sucking him down, his mouth stretched open around Hina's cock. It's too much for Hina to take, and he tightens his hold on Yoko's hair again, tugging him down, all the way down so when he comes he can feel Yoko choking on it. He holds him there, feeling how he tries to jerk away, then finally lets go, allowing Yoko to sit back on his heels, coughing. There's come and spit dripping down his chin, and he's reaching up to wipe it off, but Hina grabs his wrist.

"Don't," he says. Yoko makes a face, his eyes narrowing a little.

"It's gross," he whines.

"Don't care," Hina says blithely. He feels a little less desperate now that he's come, a little more in control, but Yoko's dick is still hard in his lap, flushed and almost painful-looking.

Hina lets go of Yoko's wrist and moves up the bed until he's lying back against the pillows piled by the headboard. He can see Yoko's head over the end of the bed, watching him with a slightly wary expression. He hasn't wiped his face, though, and he seems like he's waiting for Hina to tell him what to do next.

"Come up here," Hina says, watching as Yoko clambers onto the bed, wincing a little. He'd been on his knees for a long time; his legs are probably stiff by now. He pulls Yoko close so he's straddling Hina's stomach, has him lean forward and hold onto the headboard. Yoko's stretched out on top of him now, like he's on display just for Hina to see, and he takes his time touching him, using light, gentle brushes of his fingertips over Yoko's hot skin, listening to the way his breath hitches. He thumbs over Yoko's nipples and watches how his hips twitch in response, the wet head of his cock dragging over Hina's stomach. Yoko bites his lip at that, swallowing down a whimper.

Hina reaches up with his right hand, sliding four fingers through the wetness on Yoko's chin, then into his mouth. Yoko sucks on his fingers without being told, tonguing at the pads, and Hina exhales a long, shaky breath, feeling like he's starting to get hard again already. When his fingers are thoroughly wet he pulls them out of Yoko's mouth and wraps them around his cock, stroking firm but slow, and Yoko makes a sound that's half relief and half desperation.

"You're going to tell me when you get close," Hina says, and Yoko nods, his head dropping forward a little. Hina can see his arms starting to shake a little from the strain of the position he's in.

"You're going to break my dick," he mumbles, shifting eagerly into Hina's grip.

Hina jerks Yoko off until he's edging right back into desperation and begging, then stops when Yoko whimpers that he's close. He redirects his attention to the rest of Yoko's body, pinching at his nipples until he's whining breathlessly and trying to rub himself against Hina's stomach. He keeps up the on-and-off tease, watching as Yoko becomes more and more desperate, his body shuddering from the strain of both the repetitive denial and from holding himself up above Hina.

"Hina, please, I—" Yoko breaks off, whimpering, when Hina lets go of his cock again, dragging nails lightly down his sides instead.

"You can take more," Hina says. He feels almost lightheaded from the feeling of power, the way he can make Yoko react to him, and he's not ready to give it up quite yet.

"I don't think I can," Yoko says, his voice sounding small and wrecked. Hina takes hold of his cock again and he cries out, the sound barely human. It just makes Hina's heart race, and he jerks Yoko fast and a little rough, listening to him begging Hina to let him come.

"Look at what you're letting me do to you," he says, his own voice sounding rough and a little foreign to his ears. He looks up at Yoko, at his red face, his eyes squeezed shut, swollen lower lip caught between his teeth. " _Look_ ," Hina repeats, tone harsher, "open your eyes."

Yoko's eyes look completely black when he opens them, and they track down to Hina's face, unfocused. He makes an incoherent sound, shaking when Hina rubs his thumb into the wet slit of his cock. Hina can't take his eyes off of Yoko's face, the play of pain and pleasure in each change of expression. He squeezes his eyes shut again after a moment, and Hina reaches up with his free hand to pinch one of his nipples hard.

"I said look," he says, and this time when Yoko opens his eyes they look wet. It takes Hina a moment to realize what's happening, his brain not quite catching up to what he's seeing, and by the time he's figured it out, there are actual tears running down Yoko's face, his eyes red and breath coming in uneven hiccups.

Hina takes his hand off him so fast it's like he's been burned, his brain suddenly switching into panic mode. Making Yoko whimper and whine and scream and beg, that's one thing, but making him _cry_ —that sends guilty nausea curling through Hina's stomach, and all he can think is that they need to stop, now.

"Cucumber," he says quickly. Yoko blinks at him, mouth opening but no words coming out, and Hina tries to resist the impulse to shove him away. His face is a complete mess, red and splotchy, wet tracks of tears down his cheeks. "Cucumber," he says again, when Yoko doesn't seem to be responding. "Let go of the bed, stop—"

Yoko still doesn't say anything, but his expression changes and he springs suddenly into action, rolling off of Hina and sitting down at the side of the bed, back turned to him. Hina can see his shoulders shaking still; he presses the heel of his hand against his forehead and tries to breathe, tries to get his bearings.

"I'm sorry," he says, sitting up and reaching out for Yoko's shoulder, but Yoko's already getting up.

"I'm going to. Go home now." His voice sounds shaky and like his nose is stuffed up, and Hina wants to say something more but he's afraid he'll make it worse: he's the reason this happened in the first place, after all, and maybe it would be better for them to be alone right now. He pretends he's not watching every movement of Yoko's body as he quickly gathers his clothes, pretends he's not still hard despite the sick feeling creeping up his throat.

Yoko doesn't say anything else before he leaves, and Hina can't seem to find his voice, let alone think of something to say, so he just lets him go, listens to the sound of him walking through Hina's apartment, the water in the bathroom running, then the opening and closing of the front door, until he's left in silence. He rolls over, reaching for the pack of cigarettes on his bedside table, and lights one up, trying to calm himself down. He smokes it down to the filter and still feels so tense, the feeling unusual and unpleasant, like it's settling itself into a space where it doesn't fit, shoving out everything around it and making Hina feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

He stubs out the cigarette with a sigh, head spinning, and walks to the bathroom, where he turns on the shower. He gets under the water before it's the right temperature, running too-hot over his skin, and fiddles with the cool tap until it's slightly less scalding. He's still half-hard, despite everything, and before he can really think about it he's curling fingers around his cock, stroking slowly while he presses his forehead to the cool tile of his shower wall.

Hina's never been the type to over think things; that's always been Yoko's department, while Hina's the steadier one, the counterpoint to Yoko's neuroses. Now, though, Hina can't seem to get his mind to quiet down, even as he's working his hand up and down his cock, which is one of the most effective methods of distraction he can think of. He can't stop picturing it, the way Yoko's face looked above him, flushed red and contorted with—with whatever feeling it had been that made him cry. It makes Hina nervous and frankly kind of horrified at himself, that he could do something like that to Yoko, but there's another part of him that's undeniably thrilled by it, curling deep in the back of his mind and directing his hand to his dick. It adds to Hina's unease, and he strokes faster, hoping he can get it out of his system if he just gives in to the pleasure this once.

When he comes, splattering against the wall he's leaning on, he watches it wash slowly down the drain, still feeling just as confused as he had before, and a little more sick.

He washes himself off, wrapping up in a bathrobe and going into his living room. He'd recorded a soccer game from the other day when he was busy with work, and he turns it on, lying back on the sofa. It takes about twenty minutes of forcing himself to pay attention, but soon enough his interest the game manages to shut out the thundering of thoughts in the back of his head.

 

By the next morning, Hina feels less rattled than he had the night before; it's easier not to dwell on it, and he doesn't even think about it until he's getting into the company van to head to work. He's not sure how Yoko is going to act around him, and they'll be together all day. It had seemed like a good idea to get together on a Wednesday night: they both had to be at the same place in the morning, so they could just leave from Hina's place, but now it's going to mean that they're stuck working though whatever weird atmosphere is going to fall between them.

Yoko is already in the green room when Hina comes in, and he looks up, says a brief greeting, and then turns back to the manga in his lap. His eyes might look a little bit puffy, but maybe Hina's just imagining it. He goes about his usual routine, glancing over at Yoko every once in a while. A few times he catches Yoko looking at him, but he turns away quickly, pressing his lips together and not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" Hina asks after about twenty minutes of this, his voice low.

"I'm fine," Yoko says, not looking up. He turns a page. "Are _you_?"

It's so quiet that Hina almost doesn't hear him, and when he does he's not sure what to say. He's saved from having to respond, though, when one of the staff comes in to usher Hina off to hair and makeup. Yoko looks up as he's leaving, his expression questioning but still closed off. Hina doesn't know how to react to Yoko like this; there's none of the thinly-veiled (at least to Hina, who's quite used to reading Yoko) animosity that Yoko usually throws at him when he's angry about something. Hina wonders if maybe Yoko's not mad at him, but feeling something even deeper, something less easily solved by drinks followed by a shouting match and some angry making out. It would make sense: Hina was supposed to be in charge, was supposed to be the one taking care of Yoko—Yoko trusted Hina to take care of him and Hina did pretty much the worst job ever.

 

There's this weirdly tense atmosphere between them through the whole live broadcast, though it's probably not immediately obvious to anyone else since they both act fairly normal, but Hina keeps catching Yoko giving him these _looks_ during the commercial breaks. He clearly thinks he's being subtle about it, but it's painfully obvious to Hina, and it's getting distracting, the niggling feeling of Yoko's eyes on him when there's nothing he can do about it. The discomfort manifests itself in annoyance, shortening Hina's temper and making him even quicker to respond when Yoko says something dumb. It's almost worse when Hina hits him, though, because then Yoko gets this brief, satisfied-looking expression that Hina doesn't understand _at all_.

He manages to make it through the broadcast without any suspicious outbursts, and then they're changing their clothes and being herded into a van for a location shoot. They sit next to each other in the back, and Yoko immediately opens up the manga he'd been reading earlier. There are too many people around for them to try talking, so Hina shoves his earbuds in, turns up his music, and pulls a book from his bag. He reads at about half his usual speed, distracted by Yoko's presence next to him, impossible to ignore. Hina hates feeling like this, unsure and confused and unable to get it out of his head, and he wishes they could just talk about it already, though he doesn't have any idea what he'll say. He's pretty sure Yoko is never going to want to do anything like that with him again, which is understandable, but Hina at least wants to apologize, even if he can't really explain himself. Just leaving it untouched between them is driving him crazy.

The location shoot they're doing features them drinking wine, and Hina watches as Yoko gets increasingly tipsy, until he's throwing Hina these weirdly heated glances, and Hina decides, the warmth of a slight buzz thrumming through him, that he needs to shove this down until they can talk about it, because otherwise he's not sure what he'll do.

 

Hina's thankful that he's usually got a good control on his feelings, so it isn't that hard for him to put the whole thing out of his mind when he really tries. They get through the shoot, then recomen, and then it's one in the morning and Hina is tired and still kind of on edge. They're packing up their bags in the empty studio when Hina decides he'd rather get this started now than wait another day.

"We need to talk about yesterday," he says, and Yoko freezes. His back is to Hina, and Hina can see the way his posture stiffens in response.

"Do we really?" Yoko says, his voice sounding small and a little like he's trying to make a joke.

"I'd really like to," Hina says, taking a step toward Yoko. He reaches out to touch Yoko's shoulder, then stops halfway, just letting his hand hang in the air for a moment before letting it down.

Yoko sighs and his shoulders seem to relax a little, curling down and in. "Okay," he says. "Not here, though."

"Obviously," Hina says.

 

The car ride to Hina's place is quiet, the atmosphere thick and awkward. Hina tries to think through some kind of explanation, then decides that Yoko's probably not going to want to hear it. He might not even want to stay over, but Hina's apartment is the most private place they can go to talk, so there's not much choice.

Hina offers Yoko a drink when they get there, but he says he's not thirsty, so they both just sit down at opposite ends of Hina's couch. Yoko looks horribly uncomfortable, shifting and avoiding Hina's gaze. They sit in silence for almost a full minute before Hina takes a deep breath and speaks.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm sorry I did that to you."

Yoko looks at him for the first time in the last hour, and he looks—startled, almost. Did he not expect Hina to apologize? Hina knows Yoko sometimes likes to joke that he's callous or iron-hearted, but he'd hope Yoko knows by now that when something's actually important, he can be more caring.

"I don't really know what got into me," he goes on. "I hope you can forgive me eventually?"

Yoko's looking down at his hands, folded in his lap. "I'm not mad," he says, voice quiet.

"But I made you cry," Hina blurts out, then regrets it.

"It wasn't—" Yoko starts, then stops, taking a breath. "It wasn't any worse than the other stuff I let you do to me."

"I don't understand," Hina says. "Did you…I mean. Did you like it?"

"No," Yoko says. "Yes. _Maybe?_ " Hina watches his profile as he swallows once, licking his lips before continuing. "It's…hard to explain. I don't really get it either."

Hina nods, though Yoko's still not looking at him. It's not like he can really explain why he likes doing stuff to Yoko, or the part of him that stayed interested even when Yoko started crying.

"I sort of just thought that was…too far," Hina says eventually.

"It might be," Yoko says, rubbing a hand across his forehead. "I mean, I don't want to go that far every time, or anything. It's really, um…intense, I guess."

"Yeah," Hina agrees. "I felt really bad about it."

"Well," Yoko says, his tone a little lighter, "you _did_ make me cry."

Hina can see the corners of Yoko's mouth turning up a little, and he feels reassured, calmer. "Next time can you tell me if it gets that far?"

"I don't know," Yoko says. "It came on kind of suddenly."

"Okay," Hina says. "I'll try and be more careful?"

"And I'll, um. Try to be less sensitive," Yoko says with a laugh, turning and looking at Hina for the first time since he'd apologized. His face is a little red, and he drops his eyes quickly, biting his lip. 

They sit in quiet for a few seconds before Yoko speaks again.

"Can we stop talking," he says, "and just go to bed?"

Hina feels his heart jump a little in anticipation and stands up. "Sounds good to me."

 

Hina tries to keep himself reined in a little, to be a little gentler and less quick to give orders, but by the time they're naked and stretched out on his bed, kissing and touching slowly, Yoko makes an annoyed sound and pulls away.

"Stop acting so _nice_ ," he mumbles, cheeks pink and gaze settled somewhere around Hina's shoulder.

"I'll act however I want," Hina says, letting a little harshness creep into his tone and turning them so he's on top, Yoko's wrists pinned to the bed. Yoko moans openly, struggling a little under Hina's grip. "If I wanna be nice to you," Hina continues, kissing down Yoko's jaw and over the arch of his neck, "you'll fucking enjoy it."

Yoko pants, not saying anything, and tries to rut up against Hina's hip. Hina shifts Yoko's wrists into his left hand, dropping his right to hold Yoko in place against the bed. He kisses a wet trail from Yoko's neck to his collar bone, taking his time and feeling each time Yoko shudders underneath him. He seems more worked up than he'd usually be from just this much touching, more pliant than normal.

"You're eager tonight," Hina observes breathlessly when he pulls back to look at Yoko's face.

"I didn't," Yoko starts, "since yesterday, I haven't—"

It takes a second for Hina to put together his meaning, but when he does, he groans at the thought of it: Yoko's still waiting, he's been waiting since yesterday. It explains the way he'd been looking at Hina after a glass of wine, the open hunger in his eyes.

"You're so good," Hina says, unable to stop the praise from spilling out of his mouth. "You deserve a reward." Yoko flushes, looking pleased despite himself, and Hina kisses him before sitting up a little. "Now be good for me and keep your hands right there, okay?" he says, letting go of Yoko's wrists. Yoko nods, not moving even a little, and Hina backs up so he's kneeling between Yoko's thighs. He wraps his fingers around Yoko's cock, feeling the heat and the blood throbbing just under the skin.

"Oh god," Yoko says, and Hina watches his hands grasp uselessly at the air.

"You can come when you're ready," Hina says, then bends to take Yoko's cock in his mouth.

It happens almost surprisingly fast; barely a minute after Hina's started sucking, Yoko is gasping out that he's going to come. Hina sucks him through it, swallowing around Yoko's cock as he comes. When he sits up, Yoko's hands are still right where Hina left them, and his face is pink, his lips parted and chest heaving as he pants.

"That was so hot," Hina says, running his hands slowly up Yoko's sides. Before, he'd been resigned to the idea that maybe he and Yoko wouldn't do this anymore, but now he feels so lucky, like he's gotten a second chance and needs to savor it. He watches Yoko for a while, long enough that Yoko starts to squirm a little under the scrutiny.

"Stop looking at me and do something," he complains, though Hina knows part of him loves the attention.

"I thought I'd made myself clear," Hina says, dropping his voice and dragging his fingernails lightly down Yoko's inner thighs, "I get to take my time if I want to."

Yoko rolls his eyes, pressing his lips together and then letting his eyes flutter shut. Hina keeps looking at him for a while, running hands over his body with a light, teasing touch until Yoko's hard again, his body getting tenser under Hina's fingers.

"Did you wake up hard this morning?" Hina asks. He can't get enough of the thought that Yoko was waiting for him, waiting to be allowed to come.

Yoko nods, shivering when Hina's fingers brush a ticklish spot on his ribs.

"Would you have kept waiting?" Hina prods, reaching over to his bedside table for lube and a condom.

"I don't know," Yoko mumbles. "Maybe."

That's close enough to a yes, coming from Yoko, and Hina grins, satisfied. He pushes Yoko's thighs apart and reaches down to press one finger into him, slowly. Yoko moans low in his throat, fingers curling into fists. Hina keeps it up until Yoko's hips are twitching up, taking his finger deeper, then pulls it out. Yoko's eyes slide open slowly, looking dark and hungry.

"Turn over," Hina says. "Ass in the air, legs spread."

Hina watches as Yoko turns himself over, trying the whole time to keep his hands where Hina had arranged them. Seeing Yoko trying so hard to obey him gives Hina a feeling almost like a head rush, the satisfaction of power working its way through his limbs like a strong drink.

"Good boy," he says, smacking Yoko's ass lightly when he's finished moving into the position Hina had asked for. He hears Yoko let out a long, shaky breath.

After spreading more lube onto his fingers, Hina circles them slowly around Yoko's hole, listening to his breath catch, the high sounds he tries to muffle by shoving his face into the sheets. When he pushes first one, then two fingers in, Yoko groans low in his throat, pushing back against them almost immediately. Hina curls the fingers down, seeking out the spot that will draw the best sounds from Yoko's lips as he stretches him open. He thinks about making Yoko ask him for it, but he's feeling a little impatient himself, so when he thinks Yoko's ready, he takes his fingers out, rolling a condom down his cock and slicking it wet with lube. He holds onto Yoko's hips with one hand, guiding him back so Hina's cock slides smoothly into him. Hina gasps at the pleasure of it, Yoko so tight and hot around him.

Hina fucks Yoko hard and fast because that's how they both like it, and he's not sure if he could hold himself back at this point anyway, thrusting into Yoko so that he's almost pushed further up the bed with each movement. Hina feels like they've barely started when Yoko shudders under him, groaning.

"I want—" he says, his voice strained, "can I come again, please?"

Hina slows down a bit at that, his hands firm on Yoko's hips as he tries to angle his thrusts to the right spot. "Again? Already?"

Yoko whines, and Hina can feel him tightening around him. "Yes," he pants, "please."

"If you show me your face," Hina says.

Yoko makes an annoyed sound, but nods. "Okay." He turns his head, and Hina can see his profile now, but that's not enough, it's not what he wants, so he pulls out, grabbing at Yoko's hips to turn him onto his back. Now Yoko's totally exposed for Hina, spread out in front of him with his arms stretched above his head.

"Can you come without me touching you?" Hina asks as he pushes back in slowly, looking down at Yoko's cock, hard and red and neglected against his stomach.

"Probably," Yoko says, voice thin. He bites his lip, shifting his hips to get closer to Hina.

"Then come," Hina says, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting in hard. With Yoko on his back, his legs up, Hina can get deeper, can hit the perfect angle, and Yoko's crying out after the first thrust, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open. Hina watches his expressions change, each tiny twitch of his features when Hina's cock brushes the right spot. He doesn't come, though, seems to be stuck teetering on the edge.

"I don't know if I can," he says, sounding apologetic and desperate, after what feels like a few minutes have passed. "Hina, please, can you—"

Hina doesn't bother letting him finish the request, wrapping his hand around Yoko's cock immediately. It only takes a single stroke for him to come, tensing all over and arching with a loud cry, splattering his stomach and Hina's fingers. Hina doesn't slow down in his thrusts, fucking Yoko hard until he comes too, just a minute later.

When Hina's caught his breath and tossed the condom into the trash can by his bed, he rubs his hands up Yoko's still-stretched arms, easing them down as he kisses Yoko and tells him again how good he is. Yoko giggles awkwardly, flushing and trying to shove Hina away, but he looks genuinely happy, and Hina just grins at him.

"If I'm so good," Yoko says, stretching languidly, "you should go run the bath for me."

"If you want me to keep thinking you're good," Hina retorts, reaching for his cigarettes, "you'll go run the bath for _me_."


End file.
